


in balance

by Nyxierose



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:49:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nyxierose/pseuds/Nyxierose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first time, a beginning, almost a rebirth... and a hotel room in the middle of nowhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	in balance

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my tumblr [@electricbluebutterflies](http://electricbluebutterflies.tumblr.com). I'm very interested in prompts for these babes, so if y'all have ideas, talk at me there or here.

She never did expect roses - or much of anything, really. Harley’s a simple enough woman, likes her creature comforts but ain’t really a romantic, and she’s got more than her share of scars keeping her that way. Last time she fell in love did nothing but get her in all kinds of trouble she didn’t need, and this time… oh, this time…

This time, she thinks, at least there’s not any darkness left for her to fall into.

Floyd’s a good guy, if anybody in his line of work could be considered good. He’s a goddamn gentleman in the best kind of way, talks sweet and always has her back on missions ‘fore she even asks, and it took her a frightening long time to figure out he didn’t just mean all that as a friend. Sure, she knew he wanted her, but that’s a standard male response to her very existence. The primal lust, she figured out the moment they met. The rest took a bit longer.

“You okay?” he asks, bringing her back to the present moment. Bringing her back to where she’s spread out on her back on a bed in a cheap hotel room in a nowhere town with a hellmouth a couple miles away, tank top and cute underwear still on her body, all kinds of wanting. Bringing her back to where she wants to be.

“Yeah,” she laughs, leaning up for a long teasing kiss. She giggles against his lips - this kissing thing’s gotten pretty normal for them, last few times they’ve been let out long enough to get a chance, but this here is the first time they’ve gotten the chance to do anything further.

Hopefully, she thinks as perfectly callused fingers push her shirt slowly up over her stomach, first of many.

He lavishes kisses across the swell of her breasts, and it hits her that one of the better things about fucking a gunman is there’s good odds he actually knows what he’s doing to her. Knows, for instance, that the feeling of his beard on her sensitive skin is making her ridiculously wet. Knows, perhaps, that she’s got a bra that perfectly matches the useless red lace panties she’s got on but she didn’t feel the need to wear it this time ‘cause she knew it’d be too much trouble for even his talented fingers to get off her. Knows, hopefully, that the only reason she’s being this kind of passive is because she hasn’t learned him yet and there’s no chance of her being like this next time.

Well, _minor_  chance - maybe it’ll be different with him. Only one way to find out.

“You gonna fuck me or not?” Harley asks. Not that she minds the attention she’s currently getting, but there’s a point where bein’ a tease goes a little far and-

“We’ve got all night,” Floyd reminds her. “Can’t do anything out there until morning.”

“So you don’t plan on actually sleeping?” she laughs.

“Plenty of time for that when we get locked up again, baby. Not so much time for being with you.”

“Never know. Few more missions go right, I think the fraternization rule is gonna-”

She’s not sure what idea she’s about to have, but she gets distracted real quick by him pushing his pants and underwear off his hips and throwing ‘em aside. He was already naked from the waist up - had been for a while, and she already did her lip-licking about his muscles - but this is new territory. His body’s pleasingly solid, his cock a perfect size to make her feel good, and she wants him inside her _now_.

She says as much, and his responsive laughter makes her feel an entirely different kind of warm and happy.

“You’re not subtle, girl,” he murmurs, hovering over her with his hands on her hips, fingers curled around the waistband of her underwear. “Guess you want these off?”

She nods. “Only if you don’t tear ‘em.”

Obligingly, he takes his sweet time pulling them down her legs with one hand. His other hand cups her aching core, parting her lower lips and spreading her wetness around. She is so, so ready for this and-

“You totally sure?”

“You ask a lot of questions for somebody who’s naked and on top of me.”

“Is that a yes?”

She reaches out and guides his cock down to her entrance. “That look like a yes?”

Sure enough, he fills her just right. Slow thrusts, learning her, lingering and grinding against her clit. Floyd’s a balanced sort of lover, wants his own pleasure but gives an equal damn about hers, little quieter than she’d hoped but still makes a satisfying yelp when she bites his shoulder. Good to her, same way he’s been since the beginning. Bit different here, obviously, but-

“You close yet?” he asks.

“Getting there.”

One of his hands slips between them and puts sweet pressure on her clit, tiny hard circles, and Harley comes with a rush and a scream and a flash of beautiful light.

She’s still feeling aftershocks when he finishes inside her, gasping her name like a desperate prayer. He lingers over her for a minute or two and then rolls off and over, reaching for tissues to clean off their bodies and starts on her instead of his own. A little teasing as he lingers in her folds, but it’s clearly nothing he means to act on and she’s content enough when his hand slips away.

“That good for you?” he asks, throwing the ball of tissues in the general direction of the trashcan on the other side of the room.

“You’re gonna ruin me,” she sighs, rolling onto her side to face him. “I’m gonna sleep now, okay?”

He kisses the tip of her nose. “Good idea, dollface. Be here when I wake up?”

“Like I even have a choice? Gotta say, whoever picked the sleeping arrangements in this hotel knew their shit. Least with us…”

“Yeah, we’ll see who else survives the night.”

“Hey, if it’s just me an’ you against actual hellspawn, I think we’re gonna be okay.”

He moves close and wraps his arms around her from behind. “Damn right we are.”


End file.
